1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window cleaning device, and more particularly concerns a device for simultaneously cleaning the facing windows of a pick-up truck and associated camper shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combination spong-squeegee devices are well known and have been proven to be most useful in washing windows in cars, homes, campers, and the like. The sponge is designed to carry liquid such as soapy water, and generally presents a rough or abrasive surface to assist in the cleaning process. A flexible, elastomeric blade is often associated with the sponge to provide a squeegee for removing the dirty, soapy water from the window. The sponge and squeegee usually are held by one extremity of an elongated rigid manipulating handle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,812 to Lantto discloses a cleaning device wherein a flexible blade and sponge are attached to an elongated holder by way of T-shaped protrusions and recesses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,747 to Seymore discloses a washer-squeegee in which separate squeegee and sponge members are attached to a holder by way of protrusions and recesses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,202 Paton discloses a sponge/squeegee combination in which the squeegee is sandwiched between sponges and projects therefrom sufficiently for enabling removal of the dirty water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,918 to Leland discloses a device wherein the squeegee blade is attached to one side of the sponge and a wire handle extends through the central plane of the sponge. U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,839 to Leopoldi discloses a resilient water bottle having oppositively disposed squeegee and sponge members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,535 to Nichols discloses a cleaning device mounted upon an elongated handle and having cleaning elements including a sponge and window squeegee.
The above and related similar devices, designed primarily for the cleaning of glass windows, generally consist of a head unit mounted upon an elongated handle. However, such prior head units are usually too wide to be inserted into the gap between the parallel and closely adjacent facing windows of a pick-up truck and a camper shell mounted thereupon. Often this space is limited to less than two inches. The cleaning of the windows between a truck and camper shell requires an extremely long handle because the user's hand and arm will not fit within the narrow gap. Due to the long distance between the user's hand and the head of the cleaning device, and the obtuse angle between the glass and handle, it is difficult to bear enough pressure on the glass to scrub free stubborn dirt and grime. Moreover, most pick-up trucks have a high ground clearance which compounds the need for additional reach and pressure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a window cleaning device adapted to clean the facing glass surfaces of a pick-up truck and adjacent camper shell.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature with which sufficient pressure may be exerted upon said facing glass surfaces to dislodge dirt.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is of durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.